


Outward Signs of Inward Grace

by Daegaer



Series: La Femme Sakura [10]
Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: AU, Assassins, Gen, Schwarz - Freeform, Training, girls, misleading appearances, psychic powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-04-05
Updated: 2005-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daegaer/pseuds/Daegaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, <i>Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!</i></p>
    </blockquote>





	Outward Signs of Inward Grace

**Author's Note:**

> This AU series takes as its starting point Schuldig's nasty crack to Sakura, _Aim better! You'll never make a good hitman like that!_

  
  
Crawford looks like a respectable young man. Conservatively dressed, polite, his smile containing just enough American smugness to allow Europeans to dismiss him with an internal, superior shrug.

Sakura sees his smile grow coldly amused at the normal people around him. She sees his casual cruelty towards people he has no use for. She tries not to remember what he did to the street person who put an importuning, grimy hand on his impeccable, cream sleeve.

When he looks her way she steps into Schuldig's shadow and looks down, silent. She does her very best never to attract his attention.

  


II

Nagi looks like a quiet boy, younger than his years. He slides his laptop into a messenger bag and swings the strap across his body, a meekly studious schoolboy. His downcast eyes, the hair falling over his face signal shyness.

Sakura sees his barely disguised contempt for everyone but Schwarz. She sees the tight little smile as he works on his computer, destroying lives and reputations.

He's like the bully in her class, she thinks, frowning. He meets her eyes, straight and cold and she backs down, fast. She can't challenge him and win. Not if he sees her coming.

  


III

Farfarello looks like a maniac. He doesn't dress in any way conventionally, he displays his horrific scars openly, uncaringly. He smiles in a measured, disturbing way when he passes churches.

Sakura sees him relax minutely when the door closes and only Schwarz surround him. He watches television with the others, seems peaceful for a few minutes. He is never still for long and soon is pacing about the apartment, peering into cupboards, scratching at the cuts he gives himself.

He stops before her, seizing her chin and forcing her to look up. She breathes again only after he stalks away.

  


IV

Schuldig looks like an explosion in a paint factory. His bright, clashing hair and clothes attract amused attention, and then he's dismissed from people's minds. He smiles genially and strolls along, a chaotic, unfashionable kaleidoscope.

Sakura sees his cheerful grin grow hard-edged as he picks his victim of the moment, goading them into humiliation and confusion. She sees his avid, hungry look as he watches Crawford's cruelty. She sees the pure delight in his eyes when he breaks someone.

He snaps his fingers and she runs to his side, smiling brightly. If she pleases him enough, he'll let her live.

  


V

Sakura looks like a nice girl. She is quietly respectful, and has a sweet smile. She wears a pink t-shirt with a flowery design, with matching socks and backpack. She looks young and cute.

The clothes and bag were given to her by Schuldig, who giggled about dressing dolls. In the backpack there is a heavy pistol, although he doles out ammunition only during target practice. She does her very best to make him happy, and laughs at his jokes, though they are never funny. Little by little he is destroying her.

Sakura does not feel like a nice girl.


End file.
